In a known driver managing method, a change of a network environment is monitored. An output device connected to a network is detected when connection to the network has been confirmed under monitoring. A driver corresponding to the detected output device is installed.
However, in the known method, the driver is installed when the connection to the network has been confirmed. Therefore, the driver may be installed even when the output device is not used. In other words, a driver that will not be used may be installed.